Exhaust gas aftertreatment systems for internal combustion engines typically include one or more aftertreatment components configured to process exhaust gas produced by the engine in a manner that removes one or more undesirable components from the exhaust gas. An example of one such aftertreatment component is a particulate filter that collects particulate matter, e.g., soot, present in the exhaust gas. Particulate filters may at times require active removal of the collected particulate matter, which is typically referred to as “active regeneration” thereof. In conventional active regeneration processes, the temperature of exhaust gas entering a particulate filter is actively increased to a temperature range sufficient to burn the collected particulate matter. It is desirable with such active regeneration processes to control peak temperatures of the particulate filter so that uncontrolled regeneration, e.g., uncontrolled burning of the particulate matter, is inhibited.